Jordan and Lydia
The relationship between Hellhound Jordan Parrish and Banshee Lydia Martin. Though the two interacted briefly during Season 3B, they did not officially interact one-on-one until Season 4's Muted, when Lydia wandered into the Walcott House in a Banshee fugue-state while Jordan was staking out the house following the murders of the Walcott Family. Afterward, Lydia began to see Jordan as a trustworthy ally and went to him for help several times to figure out the identity of The Benefactor and how to stop the Deadpool. Over time, the two became close friends, and Jordan began to develop romantic feelings toward her, which she seems to reciprocate, though neither of them has acted on these feelings. In Season 5, it appeared as though Jordan and Lydia's connection was becoming stronger, particularly when Jordan began unconsciously being drawn to the dead Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors, whose bodies he then brought to the Nemeton, leading Lydia to realize that he was drawn to death just like her. When it was revealed that Jordan was a Hellhound, a bearer of death and guardian of the supernatural, Meredith Walker, a fellow Banshee, confirmed that Lydia and Jordan shared a supernatural connection as well as an emotional one, a connection that they are still trying to understand. Jordan and Lydia are also known as Marrish or, less frequently, Jordia, by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= In The Divine Move, Parrish presumably met Lydia for the first time at the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, as he was tasked with interviewing Lydia, Scott, and Isaac about the events that led to Allison's death, though all three of them concealed the fact that Allison had been killed by an Oni demon from him due to the fact that he was still unaware of the supernatural at the time. |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, Parrish was at work when Stilinski tasked him with following up on a noise complaint at an abandoned house, much to Parrish's irritation due to Stilinski keeping him away from dangerous situations on the job. However, when he arrived at the house, he was soon attacked by a mutated Werewolf named Belasko, who identified Parrish as a supernatural creature (though he would not reveal what he was) and tried to take his power while demanding to know where Scott McCall was; when Parrish denied knowing who he was talking about, Belasko stabbed him in the gut with his talons and left him for dead on the floor in the house's basement. Parrish was fading in and out of consciousness due to the blood he had lost, and he used what little energy he had to grab his radio and tried to communicate to dispatch that he was in trouble. Just then, Lydia appeared as a vision of sorts, where she knelt next to him and assured him that she was there before urging him to hold on just a little longer. Lydia's face got closer and closer to Parrish's until they were almost kissing, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Stilinski, who managed to get him out of the basement and over to the hospital so Melissa McCall could tend to him. In Parasomnia, Lydia, after learning that her fellow classmate Tracy Stewart was struggling with night terrors of masked men in her room and outside of her bedroom, she enlisted Parrish's assistance as a deputy to make her feel safer at home while she slept. Lydia and Parrish then went to Tracy's house, where Parrish checked out her bedroom to make sure that it was secure. He found no signs of forced entry or any latch issues in the windows before asking her about the crow that appeared in her nightmare. When Tracy informed him that the crow was at the skylight, which is what woke her up, Parrish became concerned and asked her if she was sure that the skylight was sealed for weatherproofing. Though Parrish and Lydia assured Tracy that her room was fine, Parrish then told Lydia once they were alone that the skylight was not, in fact, sealed to weather-proof it as Tracy believed, and that when he peeked out the open skylight window, he found a half-dozen dead crows surrounding the frame, which was smeared with blood and had claw marks gouged into the wood. Parrish went on to inform Lydia that, while he was on the clock and could not do anything that moment, he would come back when his shift at the Sheriff's station ended and stake out the house for a couple hours to make sure that there are no masked men attempting to break in. Lydia immediately volunteered to keep him company while he did so, and Parrish, thinking Lydia would be staying out on a school night, initially declined; when Lydia reminded him that he was spending his own time on a hunch, Parrish argued that he wouldn't be there if he didn't think there was anything worth looking for before adding that he also owed her. Confused, Lydia asked Parrish for what he owed her, Parrish reminded her that she had spent the last three weeks helping him go through whatever mythological literature they could get their hands on to try to figure out what supernatural creature Parrish was. Lydia did not seem to think this was much of a favor, since they had yet to figure out Parrish's supernatural identity, before adding that she would bring him coffee. When Parrish brought up the fact that she had school, Lydia revealed that she only had one class due to the fact that she had already taken everything else she needed to graduate from high school before reiterating that she would bring him coffee at midnight if she wanted to. Realizing that he was not going to win this argument, Parrish smiled and stated that he would take a medium Americano, black. That night, Lydia did as she promised and came to visit him at midnight with coffee in hand, where Parrish informed her that he had not seen any movement in or out of the Stewart House. Lydia, feeling guilty, apologized for wasting his time, but Parrish simply smiled and replied, "Not a total waste," implying that spending time with Lydia was well worth it, before adding that he was just glad that Tracy was okay; unfortunately, neither of them knew at the time that Tracy had already broken out of the house and gone in a trance to the Dread Doctors Operating Theater, where they completed her transformation into a Chimera. In Dreamcatchers, In Condition Terminal, In Required Reading, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, In Lies of Omission, In Status Asthmaticus, |-|Season 5B= In The Last Chimera, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, In A Credible Threat, In Maid of Gévaudan, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, In Apotheosis, |-|Season 6= In Superposition, In Raw Talent, In Face-to-Faceless, In Pressure Test, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Trivia *Jordan and Lydia are both harbingers of death who have premonitions of those who are to die and who are drawn to the dead. *They are both also immune to the effects of Mountain Ash, as Lydia can handle it just like any human, and Jordan can burn through it with his Hellhound fire. *It appears that Lydia's Banshee spirit can visit Jordan's inner Hellhound spirit to warn him of certain impending deaths in the form of visions, such as when she warned him that she was badly injured and that Sheriff Stilinski was near death. This first began happening in times of great stress, such as when Jordan was gravely injured by Belasko, or when Jordan was asleep in the form of dreams, but in time, Jordan began experiencing these visions when he was wide awake as well. *Jordan was the first character to accept and believe in Lydia's premonitions and instincts without first assuming she was "crazy," even before he learned just how real the supernatural world was. Gallery Marrish 403.gif|Muted Marrish.jpg|Muted Parrish-lydia-1.gif|I.E.D. 4x12.jpg|Smoke and Mirrors Holland-roden-lydia-martin-teen-wolf-ryan-kelley-Favim.com-3061558.gif|Parasomnia Parrish's apartment marrish required reading.png|Required Reading Tumblr_ns8pbc8iOY1tht7obo1_400.gif|Required Reading 19822615.gif|Required Reading Lydia-martin-season-5-teen-wolf-jordan-parrish-Favim.com-3263922.gif|Strange Frequencies Parrish's apartment marrish sf.png|Strange Frequencies Marrish fighting 509.gif|Lies of Omission There-it-is-509.jpg|Lies of Omission Tumblr inline o3e72h2D9P1snjmql 540.gif|The Beast of Beacon Hills Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Needs Help